1450 (ReDi)
Events Turns Aragon After the English defeat in Normandy, Aragon opts for a more pro-English actitude. To deteriore relations with France, Aragon captures Andorra with only 400 casualities and annexes the small Principality. Plans are maden for an invasion of Navarre. 18,000 soldiers are sent to Naples to defend it in case of foreign attack. Aragon invests $ 3,000 in building hugue trade ports in Valencia, Barcelona, Palma de Mallorca, Naples and Palermo. The fleet is sutainly increased due to this. A conscription program is maden in case of foreign attack, managing to recluit 1,200 soldiers by 1,500 $ Aragon sends a message to Tlemcen, asking them to fight together against the piracy in Northern Africa. Aragon agrees to make a concordate with the Holy See, agreeding to defend the faith. Also, alliances are proposed to: Castille, Venice and the Ottoman Empire. Economy: - 45.500 Military: 46,800 Manchu Glorious Manchu unit hordes flood the West and North. The Manchu Horde is declared and 10,000 extra dudes join the already 10,000 dude strong army as the Manchu people become increasingly militarised. The Manchu reaches to opposite Sakhalin. Joseon Joseon dynasty decided to expand towards that unnamed lake to their northeast, getting halfway there along the coast. They also demanded the surrender of the Ryuku islands, which the king refused. Soon after, a fleet with 10,000 troops arrived at Jeju. The Joseon Emperor decleared war on the islands. The Joseon Emperor also spends on the creation of a fleet. Poland They annex Mazovia. It will be annexed in 1453. They build up their military and form a coalition against Ottomans. They also fabricate a claim on the Teutonic Order's Prussian land and they also embargo Ottomans. Also, after a civil war for 3 months, the monarchy is abolished, and it becomes a Republic. Castille Crown Catille invade Granada sending 10.000 trops , also annex Cannary Islands with 3000 soldiers and join Aragon allianze , they building trade ports in Cantabria , Castille sends a message for Milan , Papal States , Ottomans , Venice and Portugal about join allianze. Sultanate of yemen sultanate of yemen fears it's technology is way behind time. The sultan of yemen recruits 500 manpower and makes them into soldiers yemen is allied to omani imamate, and threatens fartak. that made the sultanate of yemen have 9000 troops now. also in an effort to improve the quality of the army it will spend three years researching new technology. also yemeni families began to populate 10px east of ahqaf (north of eastern south yemen) and plan to colonise 10 px each year Economy 47500 Millitary 9000 Qty 5 will be 7 after 3 turns. relations with the citizens:normal Venice The marvelous seafarer empire of Venice builds up boats this year. Venice has a lot of coastal cities and precious isles in the Mediterranean that he wants to protect. he also joins alliance with Castille Crown, Ottoman Empire, Aragon and Milan Milan Propose military alliance with Venice (accepted) and Savoy with, increase army and try to research gunpowder. Now in alliance: with Venice and Castille. Oman Immanate Proposed alliance with the Castille Crown. One part of Najd invaded sending 2.000 troops. Recruited 500 troops. Golden Horde Golden Horde propose military alliance with The Castille Crown, Crimea and Lithuania. Also, Golden Horde recruits 1.000 troops, so we lose $5.000. Golden Horde have 41.000 troops now. Looking for new techs. Huron Expand to north, recruit more soldiers. Kingdom of Denmark The Monarchy feels that it is losing it's power and so recruits 1400 soldiers for $7000 reducing its economy to 43,000, and marches them through Copenhagen causing a high moral increase. Now that the monarchy are more loved by the public they use $3000 to upgrade local port towns so that they are more capable to build large ships and bring in more $ per year. Also due to the decrease in the size of the kingdom over the past years the King requests the Annexation of Greenland and Iceland from Norway to Denmark in exchange for the agreed upon $. Economy - 40,500, Military - 10,000 Qty 6, Public relations - Good. http://i.imgur.com/YUxxq5l.png?1 Oda Clan Oda clan propose an anti-Muromachi alliance to Uesugi, Hojo, Ainu and Imagawa. The head of the family belives that foreign barbarian technology is very useful so he promote trade and exchanges with europeans merchants. New trade ports are built, as well as roads in the clan land. A conscription program is made to hire 1000 soldiers for defense purpose. Expansion to south begins. An anti-Joseon alliance is proposed to Mori, Sogabe, Aso and Shimazu clans. Crimean Chanate Crimean Chanate colonises some lands of ciscaucasians, losing 5000 soldiers. He controls all Azov Sea coast and reaches Georgia. Economy - 14000$ Military - 15000 image of turn Ottoman Empire Accept that Byzantium is Ottoman Empire vassal. Threatens Morea to became his vassal. Build big port in Bursa and Izmir for 4000$. Condemns Poland beacuse his agressvie moves to Ottoman Empire. Try to research better technology to soldiers also build 2000 soldiers for 1000$. Build some trade ships and try to trade with Tlemcen and Naples. Spread Islam in Hungary and annex southern Part of Serbia. Build some farms and try to buy Venice Greece part. Economy - 45000$ Military - 59000 Q6 Oirats The Oirats offer alliance to Northern Yuan(accepted). Oirats declare war on Buryats and attack with 12.000 troops. The leftover 8.000, join up with newly recruited 2.000 for 10.000$. Oirats annex some parts of Buryats. Economy - 40000$, Millitary - 22000, Q5 North Yuan North Yuan Accepts The Oirats alliance. North Yuan declares war on Buryats and attacks with 10,000 troops. the leftover ,is 7.000, join up with the newly recruited 1.000 for 8.000$. North Yuan Annexs some parts of Buryats Economy-42000$, Millitary -47000 Q5 Scotland Scotland recruits 3000 troops and stations them in Edinburgh. Everdeen becomes an important port and constructs warships. An alliance request is sent to France. Economy-25000; Military-19000 Epirus Epirus recruits 2000 troops,and places them in Arta.Epirus attacks the Ionian pirates.An alliance reguest is sent to Aragorn,Castille,Venice and Serbia and Albania.Epirot troops annex Zakenthos as an answer to the Ottoan vassalage of Byzantium. Economy - 13000 Military - 12000 Mamluk Sultanate After the victory over Crusader wars,Mamluk Sultanate buy's 1000 mercenaries for 5000$ and 3000 troops for 7000$,they are placed in Benghazi,because for the protection of the coming invaiders and the Alliance request is sent to Ottoman Empire,Timurids,Aq Qoyunly and Delhi Sultanate. Economy-38000; Military-41000 Q6 Norway Norway recruits 1000 troops and stations them on the mainland. They divide their army into four legions, each with 3000 troops. They increase trade in the Kalmar Union and send expeditions to the unknown land in the north, and annex some land. Since the colony of Greenland is failing, Norway sends more colonists, especially scientists. They have never seen glaciers and barren, icy lands like these, and they would like to observe. Greenland becomes a scientist's paradise, as it holds clues to Earth's past. As a result, the colony expands also. Norway also sends an alliance request to Scotland. It is turning into a pacifist nation and has no intentions on invading any country. Economy - 45,000 Military - 12,000 Q6 Bahami Sultanate Bahani attack Alijarpur and conquers it, it suffers 1000 loses, made conscript plans to recluit 1000 regular troops more, and stars to trade with the bengal sulanate and the vijayanagara empire, and starts investigatios to have a beter cuality in their army and their economy.It sends military and economic alliance to bengal sultanate and the Vijayanagara Empire, and it spends 10000 money to increase economic productions in the country. economy-39,000 Military-9000 Q4 Duchy of Wurttemberg After the defeat of england in normandy Württemberg opts to more Pro - French position . Also disagree is in otoman With The annexation of South Serbia , The Islam expantion in Hungary and the vasalagge of Bizantine , but it is limited to support serbia with $10,000 . Also buys 2000 mercenaries and expand in the HRE . Economy-30.000 Miltary-5500 Q:7 Sultanate of bengal After inverting 10,000 in tecnology investigation for military and commerce, and recibe weapons from Duchy of Wurttemberg, Bengal starts a conscript plan to make 3000 soldiers to cost of 2500, and they invade a nortern country that i donk know the name and miltary forces,(i leave a comment asking for it) after reciving the information i will invade it(i hope for cuality of troops increase) Economy- 37,500 Military-15,000 Q4 (WITHOUT COUNTING LOSES OF INVASION, IL PUT IT WHEN IL RECIBE THE INFORMACION OF THE COUNTRY) Rw7k7ns.png (1841×1558) Vijayanagara Empire first, i invert 10,000 of money in military and economic investigations, to have 5 or 6 of cuality in my army, and starts the invasion of Mysore (i dont know how moch army he has) and conquer it in 1 or 2 turns (its sorrunded by me), i acept the military and economic ofer of Mahani and Bengal, and i create a conscript plan to recluit 3000 troops at a cost of 2500, and invert 1000 more to create new infraestucture in the empire to have a beter public relation. Economy-36,500 Military-25,000 (later i put the loses for conquer Mysore, i dont know their military) Category:Muscovy